warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluedawn
R.E. Charart Unfortunately, I'm not high enough in rank to say you can join :( (I'm trying to get there though XD). Just keep checking the project talk page for one of the leads to respond and then add yourself to the reservation table on the main page. If you need help with that just ask :). P.S. By the way I love your charart! 20:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've accepted you into the project, but for some reason, my computer won't let me edit the template with the users. If you can, then you have my permission to add yourself into the ranks as an apprentice. Also, remember, only leads can add users into the reservation list, so next time, please wait for a lead to do that and don't do it yourself unless a lead gives you permission to. 21:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I know, on different computers, everyone is having different problems with editing, so there's probably a glitch that will be fixed soon. 21:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but no. The guidelines and the top of the Approval page both state that any image posted after the 35th will immediately be declined. 22:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) No, it means that you have to wait until there is space to put up your image. 22:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) A good idea would be to read the guidelines and the rules at the top of the approval page. ;D 22:26, October 5, 2011 (UTC) PCA Bluedawn, I don't know if you've heard or not, but we are making new apprentice blanks. It's futile to be making new images for something that's going to be redone soon anyway. I'm going to have to remove your reservation for Softwing's apprentice. I'm sorry, but it's what we decided on and I wanted to let you know why. You may do another charart though. Kind regards, 23:50, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Brightsky File:Brightsky.warrior.pngThere it is. Someone just didn't put it on her page right. I'm sorry =( Would you like me to help you find one to do? 04:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...well the rules say that you need to have a date by your reservation, otherwise it'll be removed. Regifloat ddn't put a date by their Leafpool reservation. I was going to suggest Voleclaw but then I remember no apprentices DX Dog gonnit I feel stupid. Anyway, I'm going to see if you can reserve that and I'll possibly talk to the user. If not, I'm searching so hard to find you an alt! 04:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to just barge into this conversation, but there is the possibility of doing Stonefur's kit alt. 04:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) You may also do Loudbelly's kit charart too. 04:39, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And I think no one has Stonefur's kit alt reserved. ;) 04:42, October 6, 2011 (UTC) You know, Atelda is right. But regardless, I'd like to see the time-table rule enforced and if you can wait a little and would want to do her's, then go ahead, if not, then do one of the ones Atelda suggested =) And you're welcome, I do enjoy helping users in need (hence why it's great I might become a lead) 04:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Cloudskye said the user would lose their reservation. Would you want to do Leafpool? Which ever one you want to do is a-okay =) 04:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) It's her normal queen image. Just the brown fur with white underbelly like she's described. 04:54, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Just go reserve it, because right now anybody can reserve it, and make sure you add today's date since the time rule is going to be enforced now, ok? 04:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! New guy! Oh Now dont mind me, Im just bein' a creeper 8) You seem like your getting used to this place! - 05:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Good! No, I don't think so, if the list has 34 or less chararts up for approval, then you can add it. A nifty trick I learned is to go ahead and upload it so that saves you time, then when an image is on CBA, stalk the page like a hawk to get your spot. It usually works, but sometimes somebody else gets the place. 05:04, October 6, 2011 (UTC) uh, waitwhut?Y-you have? I mean, Of course you have! I didnt know I was that famous B) -- 05:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes yes, of course :) I know you'll make her look ever so lovely! 05:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Leafpool Bluedawn, just because someone declines your charart, doesn't mean you're not allowed to put it back up. These things happen. Just remember to keep your eye on the Approval Page. =) 22:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) That really sucks :( It said 35 when I looked. Oh well, I'm sure a spot will open back up. In the meantime, go ahead and do the things we suggested so it will match we warrior image. You're doing a good job so far, I think it looks better than my first image! 22:42, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Leafpool Queen Pic Hi...Bluedawn. My...."friend" Shellheart took me off the list in an understanding, when I said i'd be gone for a week and he thought four weeks. Thus, you got the pic I was doing. I was wondering....Could I please have it back? I'd really appreciate it...thanks... (btw I literally cried when I found out....I almost died of exasperation to get that reservation) ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 21:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Disregard this, Bluedawn. You may keep the image reservation, as Regifloat legitimately lost their reservation by not adding a date to the table. And I'm not the one that took Regi's reservation down. 21:46, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Shellheart, I was the one who took it down after I got the ok from Cloudy. If the person had wanted it THAT badly, they would have read the rules and added the date. Keep it. 21:48, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Blue! I've been practicing with the lineart for a while now. If you want to get better, that's one of the best things to try. When you get bored, color in a random lineart and practice. xD 15:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: I let them know that you'll be gone for five days. They can check my talk page for proof. Just remember, if you're gone for any longer, and it gets decline for lack of work, it's free game for everyone else. 19:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC)